


Valentine's Day

by KillJoyintheTrench



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoyintheTrench/pseuds/KillJoyintheTrench
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day. Gerard finds a distressing text on his girlfriend's phone by accident and decides to fix the situation the only way he knows how.Bc everyone needs Valentine's Day smut in October.





	1. The Day Before Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day   
Part 1

Gerard mixed his paints and stared at the blank canvas. He had been toying with an idea for a week now, but it just didn’t seem to want to come out.   
“Gerard, I’m leaving for work.”  
He barely registered her voice, “Hm?”  
“I said I’m leaving for work.”  
“Oh, sorry, I was thinking, bye, honey.”  
He gave her a kiss and looked at his painting. His concentration was broken when he heard the front door shut a little harder than usual. Did he say something wrong? He went out to the foyer. She was already gone. He heard a buzzing sound by the door. She left her phone on the side table. He picked it up. She was getting texts from her friend. Her phone wasn’t locked; the texts were there on the screen and he couldn’t help but read the most recent part of the conversation. It was between his girlfriend, Brit, and her coworker Mara.   
Mara: What do you mean he’s acting weird?  
Brit: Idk, it’s like I’m not even here. It’s like we’re roommates lately.  
Mara: Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, why don’t you surprise him with something nice?  
Brit: Like what?  
There was a picture Mara sent of a model in black lingerie that left little to the imagination.  
Brit: Mara, no! God! He wouldn’t want to look at me in that. He barely looks at me these days, he’s always working, but who can blame him, who’d look at me anyway? I’ll probably come home one day to find his bags packed  
Mara: That’s bullshit, Brit, you know it’s not true

The texts ended there.   
What? What was she talking about?   
I look at her…I look at her all the time, she’s beautiful! Ok, so maybe I’ve been a little distracted with work…maybe…  
When he thought about it, he had been a little distant, but not because he didn’t love her, not because she wasn’t attractive, just because he felt pressured to bring in some sort of income. Brit was the one with the steady paycheck and he felt awful about it. He sold pieces here and there for a pretty penny, but who knows how long it would be before the next one? Besides, she always came home looking so tired. He had tried to make a move a couple of times, and she would just say she wasn’t in the mood. He had stopped trying. He didn’t realize that she may have been saying that because she didn’t feel attractive or wanted. Their sex life had been so good up until the past three months. He needed to make it up to her. There was no way he could let her go on thinking like this. She didn’t think he looked at her body, or that she’s beautiful? Well, he’d show her. 

Brit came home from work exhausted. It was a stressful day. She threw her work bag on the floor and took off her coat. There was a note on the table by her phone.   
Welcome home, baby! Take off all your clothes and come into the bathroom.   
She sighed. She was tired and not in the mood to play games. She walked to the bathroom, and nearly passed out. Gerard was there, sitting on the floor. He was wearing a tight black tshirt and tight black jeans, not covered in paint like his usual clothes. He looked good. There was steam coming from the bathtub, which was filled with bubbly water.   
“I drew you a hot bath. I thought you might want something relaxing.”  
All Brit could mutter was, “Thanks”.   
“You’re not undressed.”  
He stood up and put his arms around her, kissing her lips softy and tracing them with his tongue. He stepped back and started taking off her clothes, piece by piece. He wanted to touch her, but there would be time for that. He wanted her to relax while the water was still hot.   
“Get in the tub, honey. I’ll get you a drink.”  
Brit watched him leave the bathroom. What the hell had gotten into him? She climbed into the tub and took a deep breath. It was heavenly! The water was warm and bubbly and smelled wonderful. Gerard came back and sat down next to the tub, handing her a glass of wine.   
“Don’t worry, I dumped the rest.”  
Brit believed him. He never drank anymore, and he didn’t care for wine, anyway. He smiled as she sipped at it.   
“Does it feel nice?” he asked, grabbing a loofa and lathering it with soap.  
“It does, thanks. I needed it.”  
“Well you just enjoy it, then.”  
He let her finish the glass, then set it on the kitchen sink so he could give her his full attention. He lathered her body with the loofa, careful not to touch her with his hands—that was for later.   
“This is so relaxing I could fall asleep,” Brit smiled when he had finished.   
“Don’t do that, you’ll miss the second part of your surprise,” Gerard winked, “and I think it’s the one you’ll enjoy the most.”  
“What else did you do?”  
“You’ll see if you get out of the tub.”  
The suspense was too much. She climbed out of the bath and let him dry her off with a towel. He paused, looking at her, his eyes traveling up and down.   
“I love you, you know that, right? You’re beautiful. You’re incredible.”  
He was somewhat sad that she didn’t answer. She just looked down, her face turning pink. Well, if she was doubting him now, she wouldn’t be by the end of the night. He kissed her lips, cradling her face with his hands, still warm from the bathwater.  
“Come to the bedroom with me.”  
He led her down the hallway and opened the bedroom door, letting her go in first. She had to admit, he had outdone himself. Her favorite blankets and pillows were on the newly made bed. The curtains were all shut, giving the room a nice dim glow from the corner lamps. He had bought her roses and had them arranged on the nightstand. There was a box next to them, but it wasn’t marked.   
“Gee, you didn’t have to do all this.”  
“I wanted to. Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, but I didn’t want to wait.”  
“What’s in the box?”  
“Lay on the bed and I’ll show you. Lay on your stomach.”  
She did as she was asked. He sat next to her on the bed, reaching into the box, keeping it on the nightstand so she couldn’t see inside. He pulled out a bottle, shook it up, and squirted clear liquid into his hands.   
“I’m sorry if it’s a little cold,” he said, rubbing the liquid onto her back and shoulders.  
“Mmmm…no, it’s nice. Massage oil?”  
“Mhm. It’s edible. Taste it.”  
He brought two fingers to her mouth, letting her gently suck on them.   
“Mmm! Strawberry?”  
“Yeah. It’s good, isn’t it? This way, I can rub and lick every single inch of you.”  
He massaged more onto her shoulders and back and bent down to lick her neck and shoulders gently, once in a while pausing to nibble or suck on her skin. He held himself back from any biting; he wanted everything to be light and gentle. He could feel that she was tense underneath him.   
“You ok, babe?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Is…is this too much?”  
“No, I like it, I’m just trying not to think about work.”  
“Please don’t think about work. First of all, it’s Friday, work week is over. Second, this is time for us. I know things haven’t been…well, all that good lately, and I want us to get back where we were. I know a lot of it is my fault and I want to help make it better. But we can talk about that later. For right now, I just want you to feel as amazing and beautiful as you are.”  
Brit sighed and closed her eyes, “Ok.”  
“Besides, I’ve been daydreaming about this all day, you wouldn’t want to disappointment me, would you?” Gerard laughed.   
“Oh, please!”  
“I have! I think about you a lot when you’re at work. I miss you.”  
He moved on from her lower back, massaging her butt cheek, finally getting a low, uninhibited moan from her. He paid particular attention to her behind and upper thighs, taking his time licking and nibbling her soft skin. She was still warm from the bath water. She moaned in protest when he moved to her calves.   
“Don’t worry baby, I’ll come back to that. Flip over.”  
He moved and sat by her feet to give her room to move. He looked up at her when she turned her body over onto her back. Her eyes were closed. Her arms were up above her head. Her breathing was slow and steady. She was finally relaxing. He picked up her right foot and tried something new. He was operating on instinct. He sucked her toes, running his tongue against the soft pads of skin.   
“Oh God, Gee…”  
He looked up in surprise when she moaned.  
“You like that?”  
“Yes.”  
He did the same to her other foot, listening to her soft noises. He left her feet and crawled over her to kiss her lips, letting her taste the excess strawberry liquid in his mouth. He sat up and rubbed more massage oil on her chest, massaging her breasts, sighing at the fullness of them in his hands. He had always had a weakness for her chest. Unable to control himself, he leaned down and buried his face between them, moaning and licking. Brit giggled.  
“What?” he said, looking up.  
“You. Try not to suffocate yourself.”  
“I can’t help it, you have great tits. I could do this all night.”  
He sucked her nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardened pink buds before sliding his tongue to her belly button, toying with the jewelry that adorned it. He sat up and spread her legs open, sitting between her thighs. He rubbed more oil over her hips, massaging the insides of her thighs, over and over until she was moaning, her pussy glistening with want.   
“Tell me how you want me to pleasure you. Anything you want, princess.”  
“I can only pick just one way?”  
He smiled at her, running his thumb over her clit just light enough for her to feel his touch.  
“Oh no, honey. You get whatever you want. All of it, if you want. I’m at your service until you’re satisfied.”  
Brit almost died on the spot. So it was a matter of what to have him do first…she craved to have him pay attention to her butt again…   
“Use your hands, but from behind?”  
“Of course.”  
He piled two pillows on top of each other.   
“Lean over these, so your hips are angled up.”  
She positioned herself as he asked, leaning on her elbows, spreading her thighs open.   
He rubbed her butt cheeks and thighs once more before gliding two fingers into her wet pussy, palm down, rubbing slowly. He teased her, taking his fingers out every few strokes to rub her clit or her tap her bottom. She moaned louder every time his fingers entered her again. The next time he did, he felt her swollen G spot against his fingers. She moaned louder as he rubbed it faster. Her breathing was erratic; her thighs began to shake. She lifted her hips closer to him on instinct, her once soft moans turning into his name. He could get high on her saying his name like that. He kept moving through her orgasm, pressing the pads of his fingers firmly on her G spot as she came, kissing the backs of her thighs.   
“I think you ruined the pillows, baby,” he smiled as she climbed off the pillows and laid on her back, “Thank god for washing machines.”  
“Well it’s your fault.”  
She laid down and caught her breath. Gerard laid next to her and rubbed her chest, holding her hand and kissing her fingers.   
“What do you want next?”  
“Hmmm…my favorite thing,” she smiled.   
“Really? You haven’t asked for that in a long time.”  
“I know. It’ll make it even better. As long as you’re not out of practice.”  
“Nope,” he smiled, moving back between her thighs, “I practice in my daydreams.”  
She opened her legs readily for him, watching him settle between her legs. He kissed her hipbones, running his tongue over her, everywhere but where she needed him. He didn’t tease her for long. He put on hand over her soft mound and one under her thigh. He licked the cum from her core.   
“You’re soaked. You enjoyed that, huh?”  
“Yes,” she moaned, eyes closed, gripping the sheets.  
“You taste so good. Mmmm…”   
He moved his tongue to her clit, giving flat, soft licks before covering her with his mouth and sucking. She opened her eyes and watched him, his face buried between her legs. He moaned as he swirled his tongue over her, like he was eating he best dessert he ever had. The vibration was enough to send her over the edge. He sucked on her as she came.   
“Gee…uh….oh god…”  
He held her trembling thighs still so he could keep moving, making her pleasure last as long as he could without hurting her. He stopped when she started getting oversensitive, moving away from her clit to her core, licking up her cum. She tasted so good, he kept going, forgetting to give her a break. She was probably uncomfortable. He pulled away for just a second before he felt her hand in his hair.   
“Don’t stop, please…” She bucked her hips against him.   
“It’s okay baby, I got you.”  
He resumed sucking on her clit, slipping two fingers inside her. She pulled on his hair as she came again, violently shaking.   
“Christ, Gee…”   
“All my daydreaming paid off, I guess.”  
“Hell yes.”  
He sat up and stretched.   
“Hey Gee, would you like some attention?”  
He followed her eyes to the crotch of his jeans. He was hard.   
“No, it’s still about you. I can wait.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Trust me, I’ll be satisfied later. Besides, there’s two more things in that box that I didn’t show you yet.”  
Brit was curious now. That box was obviously too big for just a bottle of massage oil. She had forgotten about it in the midst of all the pleasure.   
“What are they?”  
“Close your eyes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Brit sighed and closed her eyes. When he was sure she wasn’t peeking, Gerard reached into the box. Brit heard some fumbling, a few clicking noises, and then felt something smooth and cool slide into her.   
“Keep your eyes closed, baby. Do you like that?”  
“It feels good.”  
“Nothing says happy Valentine’s Day like toys from your boyfriend,” he laughed.  
“There’s more than one?”  
“Mhm. That’s why I said, keep your eyes closed,” he said, moving the dildo in and out of her slowly, “Do you want more?”  
“Please.”  
She felt something else against her thigh, heard another click, and felt it vibrating against her skin.  
“Gee what did you do, rob the adult store?”  
“No. I actually had a very nice time browsing coming up with ideas. We should go together next time. I’m sure your imagination could run wild. We could have a lot of fun nights like this. For now, though, I just wanna see you come for me some more.”  
He circled the vibrator on her clit, removing it, and pressing it up against her. The element of surprise was nice; she trusted him and kept her eyes shut. He played with her a bit more before pushing the dildo farther inside her and holding the vibrator hard against her clit.  
“Gee…I’m gonna…uh…”  
“I know honey, I can see that. You look beautiful when you come.”  
“No, I’m gonna…ah!”  
He felt his pants get wet where he knelt between her legs; it had been a long time since that had happened.   
After she came down and he had turned the vibrator off, she smiled apologetically.   
“Sorry about your pants.”  
“I got to watch you squirt and you’re worried about my pants? Priorities, baby.”  
“Gee, I need you. Just you. Please? I want you inside me.”  
Her face looked angelic. She was still flushed from all her pleasure, parts of her body still shaking, but all she wanted was him. He took his shirt off, then undid his belt and kicked off his pants as fast as he could. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath his jeans.  
“No underwear?” Brit asked, eyebrows raised.  
“No. I figured I’d be in a hurry,” he smiled, “How do you want me?”  
“Um…how do you w—”  
“No no. This is your night. Stop it right there and just tell me, so I can make love to you.”  
“I like the way you had me over those pillows…”  
“Alright, I can do that.”  
He positioned her over the pillows, opening her thighs.  
“Are you ready for me baby?”  
“Been ready.”  
He entered he slowly, keeping his hands on the sides of her thighs, stopping before he was fully inside, continuing slow, shallow thrusts.   
“You look amazing like this,” he whispered, “I could do this all night.”  
“Please Gee, I need all of you.”  
He let out a moan in time with hers, thrusting completely inside her, the pleasure of her heat hitting him like a wave. He continued in hard, full thrusts, keeping his pace slow. There was something special and intimate about it. He kept it steady. He would rather her come like this rather than speed up to quicken the process for them both. Even then, he wanted to kiss her.   
“Baby? Can you lay on your back? I want to kiss you.”  
“Yeah.”  
He pulled out long enough to flip her onto her back, taking one pillow from beneath her hips and leaving one there. She looked at him questioningly.  
“Trust me, it’ll feel really good.”  
He lifted her hips and entered her again, resuming his slow, but hard thrusts. He leaned down and kissed her softly, breaking their kisses only to breathe.   
“Do you like this?” he whispered in her ear, “do you like me fucking you nice and slow and hard?”  
“God yes!”  
“Are you getting close?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.”  
He leaned back up, angling her hips so he could plunge deeper with every thrust. He knew he had hit the right spot when she cried out in pleasure, gripping the sheets and squeezing her eyes shut. He let himself go, soaking in the feeling of her tightening around him, moaning as he came inside her. He lay like that, kissing her lips, her neck, and chest, holding her close as they both shook.   
“Gee?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry? For what?”  
“I’ve been weird lately. Distant. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”  
He leaned up and looked into her eyes.  
“As evidenced by this evening’s events, I’d say I still want you.”  
“I see that now. I was just having a hard time.”   
“It’s okay. I didn’t help. I know I seem distracted all the time. I’ll work on that.”  
“I’ll work on me, too. I want more nights like this.”  
“Me, too.”  
“Sometimes I don’t know where to start, you know?”  
He thought for moment, “Hmm...you can start by being more confident in yourself. I think about you all the time, I love the way you look. If you’re confident in knowing that, you can start there.”  
“You think about me?”  
“Yeah…I…” he blushed and looked away.  
“What? Why are you blushing?”  
“I think about you when you’re not home, and…you know…sometimes a man needs a nice hot shower.”  
“Oh my god, Gee!”  
“I do! You don’t think about me when I’m not home and have a little fun?”  
“Well…” she blushed, “I guess now I can have a lot more fun with what you bought me.”  
“And now I have more fuel for my imagination, thank you.”  
They laughed and cuddled.   
“Hey, Gee?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You did all this for me tonight… tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day. What would you like me to do for you?”  
“Oh…um…” he thought back to the photo of the lingerie Brit’s friend sent to her phone, “Well, I have to meet with a client in the morning. I’ll be back around 11. I would absolutely love to see my gorgeous woman in something sexy, black, and silky, waiting for me in bed.”   
“Ok. I can try that.”   
“Good. My beautiful, confident woman! I’m gonna get some water, I’ll be right back.”  
Brit laid in bed and thought for a moment. Confidence….he wanted a confident woman. That’s exactly what he would get.


	2. Valentines Day-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson in confidence.

Valentine’s Day  
Part 2  
AN: I realized that my literary repertoire is missing a dominant female, which some of you have expressed that you prefer. I hope this fulfills any needs you might have acquired concerning our favorite pretty boy vocalist. Also, thank you to “P” who found that naughty drawing of Gerard in a collar…it inspired this.   
TMI ALERT! YOU DON’T WANNA KNOW ABOUT MY PREFERENCES? DON’T FUCKING READ THIS PARAGRAPH: So I identify as bigender and pansexual. My needs vary on my gender identity and who I am with. I have a great difficulty being dominant as a woman, as I tried my best here to get into both of their minds and see what they would be wanting, feeling, or saying. So forgive me if it’s a little off. I am always open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Something I like about writing x rated fanfics is that it really challenged my sexuality and helped me loosen up a bit, be brave, and increased my self-esteem and self-image. I am hoping that it might do that for others (as well as other things….). Much like Brit in this little story, it pays to go out on a limb sometimes as long as you’re with someone you love and trust. Of course, always be safe, and always have fun! If you’re not having fun, stop. I’m done lecturing you, get reading! It’s pretty hot…

Happy Valentine’s Day, Brit! Here you are, awkward as fuck, in the adult store.   
Brit looked around the shelves, unsure of where to even start. Gerard had left for his meeting. She had four hours to shop and prepare. She jumped at the voice behind her.   
“Can I help you, hun?”  
A tall, blonde woman smiled at her.   
“Um…yeah, I guess I need a lot of help. I’m totally lost.”  
“Looking for something for Valentine’s Day?”  
“Yeah, for my boyfriend. I’ve never really shopped in any of these stores before…”  
“It’s ok, don’t be shy! It’s my job to talk to people about this stuff all day. What’s he into?”  
“He said he wants me to be confident and to wear something black and skimpy.”  
“Hmm…anything else?”  
“I’m afraid not. He spent a whole night last night giving me his attention. I just want to…I don’t know…”  
“Blow his mind?”  
“Yes.”  
“I think I have something that will help you.”

Gerard was nervous as he opened the front door. His meeting had run over by a few minutes, he was upset that he had to keep her waiting. He wasn’t expecting too much, she was going through a shy period and that was ok. Maybe she would have on a new, lacy set of underwear on, they’d mess around and have fun. That would still be amazing and certainly a nice way to spend Valentine’s Day. The house was quiet. He approached the bedroom. The door was open, the bed was made. All the curtains were shut, but Brit was no where to be seen. Something was different, though. There were four black ribbons tied to the bed posts, one on each post…did she want him to tie her up? He was more than willing if she asked. He brushed his fingers against one of the ties. It was silky; he imagined her small, pale wrists against the black material.   
“You’re not ready for those, yet. Don’t turn around. Get on your knees.”  
He knew it was Brit’s voice from behind him, but he almost didn’t believe the commanding tone she had suddenly managed to take on. Nevertheless, he did as he was told and got on his knees. He stared at the floor. A pair of black heeled boots came into view in front of him. He lifted his head just a little and was eye level with Brit’s thighs. She was wearing black fishnets and black vinyl boy-short panties. He dared to look up at her. She was also wearing a matching vinyl zip up corset, accentuating everything he loved about her curves and her breasts.   
“Holy fuck,” Gerard muttered.   
She smiled and put her fingers under his chin, bending down to meet his awestruck gaze.   
“I’ll let that one go. From now on, you only speak when you’re told or when I give you permission. Got it?”  
“Yes.”  
“No respect. If you’re going to enjoy this, boy, you might want to behave.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“That’s better. Do you like what you see?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Are you sure you want to play?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Good. You do exactly as I say, when I say it. It will be painful for you if you don’t. You don’t touch me unless I tell you to. You don’t come unless I give you permission. Understand?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Pick a safe-word, boy.”  
“Vinyl,” he said, without missing a beat.  
“You’re giving away your kinks, naughty thing. Stand up and take off your clothes.”  
He stammered to his feet, taking off his suit as fast as he could. Brit laid on the bed, leaning back on her elbows, watching him. He noticed she had a satisfied smirk on her face. He was glad she was enjoying this. It was not what he had expected at all, but something he’d secretly thought of. When he was undressed, he stood and waited.   
“You’re a very attractive boy, but not very well behaved, from what I hear. You said you touch yourself when I’m not home. Were you lying?”  
“No, ma’am.”  
“So you do misbehave! And what do you think about?”  
“You, ma’am.”  
“What exactly?”  
“You taking off your clothes for me, letting me fuck you any way I want.”  
“Well, I won’t be doing any of that today. Sorry. Why don’t you show me how you touch yourself? I’m right here, you don’t even have to imagine anything.”  
Fuck. How am I going to do this and not come? He was worried, but he knew he had to do it. Hesitantly, he reached his hand down and began to stroke his cock. He kept his eyes on her. He guessed that if he closed them it would mean trouble. He looked absolutely tantalizing. He wished he could grab her and fuck her right at that moment, especially with that vinyl corset still on, tits half out and all! She moved closer to the edge of the bed and leaned forward, almost as if she read his mind and wanted to tease him more. He closed his eyes.   
“Fuck…”  
“What was that?”  
Shit.  
“Stop what you’re doing. Get on your knees.”  
He did as he was told, preparing for whatever it was she was going to do. He heard the rustling of his clothes from behind him. A few seconds later, he felt the cold leather of his belt resting against his legs.   
“What do you say?”  
“I’m sorry, ma’am.”  
“What did you do?”  
“I spoke without permission, ma’am.”  
“Will you do it again?”  
“No, ma’am.”  
“Do you deserve to be punished?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“You’re right, you do. I don’t want to mark up that perfect ass of yours, so you’ll get the belt on your thighs instead. Five in the back, five in the front.”  
He braced himself. She hit the back of his thighs with the belt. The sting was much harder than he thought! He had no idea Brit would hit so hard, but he liked it. He managed not to wince through the first five.   
“Good boy,” she said softly, “now get on the bed and lay on your back.”  
She leaned over his body after he was in position and raised the belt again.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t hit your precious dick. I need that for later.”  
Without a warning, she hit him across the front of his thighs five times.   
“I’m starting to think you like taking punishment,” Brit smiled after he held back his groans, “but at least you’re learning your lesson. Are you?”  
“Yes, ma’am. I’ll be good.”  
“I know you will. You’re going to want what I’m going to give you. Trust me.”  
His eyes widened. He wondered where this side of her was coming from. He was going to ask her, but not until after this whole thing was over. He was having way too much fun. She pulled his arms over his head and tied his wrists to the bed. It dawned on him that he had originally believed those ties were for her….nope! She ties his ankles to the footboard and tested the tightness. She made brief eye contact with him. He gave a slight nod, letting her know that he was perfectly fine. She leaned over him, smiling in a wicked way, tracing her tongue around his belly button.   
“You better tell me before this gets too good, boy! You have permission to tell me when you’re getting close to coming.”  
Without warning, she had his cock fully in her mouth. He was seeing stars. He remembered very fast not to make any noise, or else he wouldn’t have very much time to enjoy this. He bit his lip as her tongue slid back and forth over him, her warm hand squeezing the base…he opened his eyes to watch her. The sight was enough to push him closer. She was doing things with her tongue she never did before and it was overwhelming. His face flushed. It had always felt good before, but…he was sweating. He had nothing to grip, so he tightened his leg muscles and let out a moan. Ooops! She stopped before he could reach his peak.   
“I don’t think so, boy. You’re not allowed to come before me. What were you supposed to do?”  
“Tell you…when…I was close, ma’am.”  
“Were you close?”  
“Yes, ma’am?”  
“And did you tell me so?”  
“No, ma’am.”  
“Why not?” she whispered in his ear, leaning over his reddened face.  
“I wanted…”  
“You wanted to feel good, didn’t you? Poor baby…”  
She traced light kisses up the side of his face and ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.   
“Well, you can pay for that in a couple of ways. You can make me feel good, instead. Do you think you could do that?”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Good.”  
She stood up and took off her vinyl bottoms. She had nothing on underneath. She got back on the bed and straddled his face, not yet lowering herself onto him. It was torturing him. He just wanted to taste her.   
“I could hold onto the headboard, but…I kind of want something else to hold on to…”  
What else was she gonna do? She got off of the bed, to Gerard’s dismay, and pulled something out from under the bed. She had a black vinyl collar that matched her outfit, with a chain looped to it.   
Oh fuck….  
“Since you can’t seem to behave,” she smiled, “this might encourage you to stay in line.”   
She put the collar on him, tightening it, using their subconsciously established eye contact/nod method to make sure she wouldn’t kill him. She pulled on the chain, making him tilt his head back.   
“Now, you are going to be a good boy and make me come?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Beg for it.”  
“Please, let me eat your pussy. I know I don’t deserve it, but I wanna feel you come in my mouth.”  
“So sweet and polite! If you do a good job, I’ll reward you.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
She was already incredibly wet, dripping onto his lips as she lowered herself over his face. He swirled his tongue near her entrance, swallowing every bit of her juices that he could. He wasn’t sure if teasing would get him into trouble, and his cock was throbbing. He decided not to take chances. He flattened his tongue against her clit and licked back and forth, moaning into her, letting her enjoy the vibration of his voice against her. She moved her hips against his tongue, writhing and moaning. She came hard, dripping down his face as he sucked relentlessly on her clit. He took a deep breath when she climbed off his face and straddled his chest. 

“I love seeing my come on your face. You did so well, baby…I think you earned a present. You can ask for something you want, now.”  
“Ride my cock, please, ma’am.”  
“I’d love to. This time though, I want to hear you; no more quiet boy, I wanna hear all the dirty things my innocent boy is thinking while I ride you. I wanna hear you moan.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
She lowered herself slowly over his cock, sighing at the way he filled her perfectly. She held on to the chain hanging from his collar, pulling it every once in a while, reminding him who was in control. He moaned every time she did so.   
“You like that, baby?” she smiled.   
“Yes, ma’am, I wanted to come as soon as I looked at you in that outfit. I’m glad you made me wait.”  
“Fuck yes I made you wait!”  
She rode him harder, moving her hips back and forth, watching his eyes close and his mouth open in pleasure, sweat moistening his forehead.   
“Who do you belong to?”  
“You, ma’am, only you…ahh…fuck…”  
He wasn’t going to last long after enduring so much teasing.   
“Come for me, boy.”  
“Yes…uh…uh…”  
She felt him shudder underneath her, riding his orgasm out slowly until he caught his breath. She leaned down and kissed his lips softly and climbed off him to untie the restraints. He took a deep breath, relaxing, knowing that he was free to speak and the game was over.   
“Oh my god! How’d you…where did that come from?”  
“You said you wanted me to be confident.”  
“And I ended up in a collar! Which was fantastic, by the way.”  
She blushed, removing the collar from his neck. She was back to her normal sweet demeanor.   
“Did you like it?”  
“Hell yes! You were amazing! We’re going that again.”  
“Sure!”  
“Just one thing…”  
“Yeah?”  
“You can go way tighter on that collar next time.”


End file.
